


Running from the Sun

by symbolcrash



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbolcrash/pseuds/symbolcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the natural whimsies of the universe were tangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the Sun

Sometimes, the natural whimsies of the universe were tangible.

It wasn't that way all the time, mind. If it were, everyone would be rending themselves to bits, trying to rip out their own/someone else's/each other's heart(s), and wondering then where those bits of themselves would get off to now that they were freed/discarded/refused and how horribly lonely it seemed without them. Humanity would quite literally self-destruct from its own existential angst.

Still, there were times when the briefest kindling of nebular fire, the cosmos recovering from some temporal sting, would stir the subtle molecular vibration of a human heart – whether due to some clever permutation of malleable protein or ridiculously cohesive electron exchange forming chain reactions to an origin some five billion light-years away – which would then shiver in kind.

Brian's heart shivered from the day he started watering plants in two houses to the day he saw the tombstone. Even though he'd known before, it never made sense until he saw their names, etched in imperturbable granite. _So old_ , he thought, _and so long ago._

_I wonder how many people outlive everyone they love._

_I wonder if everyone does, eventually._

_I wonder who watered the plants before I offered._

**Author's Note:**

> (title from a song, chromatics, kill for love)


End file.
